


Once Below, Now Above

by LeeMarie_66



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Ben Solo - Freeform, F/M, Lucifer - Freeform, Lucifer Feels, Lucifer Redemption, Lucifer is Ben Solo, Rey - Freeform, Reylo - Freeform, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, reylo au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24701968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeMarie_66/pseuds/LeeMarie_66
Summary: Rey has noticed the man who has now appeared on crime scene twice without her permission. A consultant, Finn says. Today she’s putting a stop to it. Who does he think he is?
Relationships: Rey/Ben - Relationship, Rey/Lucifer, ben/rey
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21
Collections: Things that make tros hurt a little less





	Once Below, Now Above

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kikakanyume7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikakanyume7/gifts).



> This is for Erica V. & Reylo Fic Recs.- 😈❤️
> 
> Sorry I don’t have time to give you a full story right now but enjoy a snippet. 🤗

Rey was pissed. She looked through the back window, her annoyance palpable in the room. The stunningly, handsome man in front of her had been at her last two crime scenes uninvited. His long dark hair, caramel eyes, and sharp nose calling her attention against her will. She remembered his beautiful British accent floating across her ears at last weeks crime scene, as he spoke to Finn, and a shiver ran down her spine.

"Who the fuck is this guy?" She huffed out, to no one in particular before storming off to find Finn so she could ask if he knew why he was here again. She exited the house and started to make her way around the perimeter of the property.

Rounding the corner of the house she ran smack dab into Mr. Tall, Dark, and Handsome. "Oh. I'm sorry," she said, as her eyes slid up his freshly ironed, navy blue suit pants, lingering a moment longer than they should at the bulge of his crotch, before sliding up his his bright white button down to meet his eyes.

She noticed in the sunlight his eyes appeared a honey color with flakes of amber throughout. He was simply stunning.

_Shit. She was staring,_ she thought to herself.

"Oh, Detective," he purred in that sex soaked British accent, which twisted her insides in every direction. "I was just coming to talk to you. I want to offer my services." The offer dripped of promises Rey desperately wanted to accept, but not a one of them had to do with the case.

"I'm sorry, I'm Detective Rey Johnson. I still haven't caught your name." She extended her hand for him to shake, he instead took her hand and raised it to his mouth, laying a delicate kiss to the back of her knuckles that sent a wave of pleasure straight to Rey's core.

"Nice to meet you, Detective. I'm Ben Solo, although most people around here call me Lucifer," his smirk as he said the last part sending a second wave of pleasure through her body. How did this man speak to all the places that she had purposely shut off?

She rolled her eyes now, "Lucifer, like the devil? I don't even want to know." But she did. She wanted to know if it was because he was wickedly good in bed, if it was because she would be left screaming his name all night long.

"Exactly." He shot her a full blown smile and she swore she saw a look there, in his eyes, that radiated primal lust.

"Well, I'll stick to calling you Ben, it just flows easier." She said, as she laughed. "So what exactly is it that you do, Ben?"

He took a deep breath before he spoke. Talking to her shouldn't be this difficult. She was just so fucking beautiful. Her thick brown hair framed her face and fell lusciously around her shoulders, he wanted to sink his hands into it. Studying her face he noticed the smattering of freckles that covered her nose under her deep, chocolate eyes that had beautiful whiskey flakes in them when the sun hit just right. Then his eyes fell to her mouth, he wanted to pull the small delicate but plush lips into his and leave them swollen and raw.

_Fuck had she asked him a question?_ He thought to himself as he tried to refocus.

"Hello? Ben, what is it that you do?" She repeated the question again.

"I'm a consultant." He stated matter of factly handing her his business card, his fingers softly brushing hers. "You see people like to tell me things, things they normally don't tell other people. Their darkest desires." He leaned in towards Rey.

_I wonder what her desires are?_ Curious he pushed the question towards her mentally before asking aloud again.

"Yes. What are your desires Rey?" he asked it seductively. So seductively in fact that Rey instinctively squeezed her thighs together before answering. "Well that's none of your fucking business is it?" She snorted as his request.

_How fucking dare he,_ her thoughts swirled.

"Looks like you're not very good at the consulting after all. I think the department will pass." She handed him back the card as she turned and walked away.

Lucifer watched as she walked away, her ass swayed and he was entranced by the soft, round curve of it. Then it hit him.

_Why the fuck don't my abilities work on her?_ The question swirled in his mind as he turned and walked towards his 1962 black convertible Corvette.


End file.
